Shanna
|death= |race=Dragon |species=Resembles a species of lizard when in disguise as a Being |gender=Female |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Two toned; blue/white |eyes=Blue |era= |alignment= |family="Sisters" (Hannah, Anna) |affiliation= |seen=Arguing with Anna |known= |hobbies= |food= |colour= }} Shanna is one of the three Amazon sisters introduced in the twenty-fourth arc of Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, "The Return of Dark Pegasus?". Character Analysis Shanna is typically boisterous and excitable, but possesses an undeniable immature streak which often agitates her peers. Her aforementioned childish tendencies particularly surface during the frequent skirmishes she experiences with her Amazon sister Anna, during which they exchange insults (see strip ), physically assault each other (see strip ), and, in Shanna's case, petulantly mocks the other (see strip ). Judging by Shanna's contumacious behavior in the face of both of her siblings, this attitude is not exclusively reserved to Anna.See Shanna's dialogue in the first panel of strip . However, despite the frequency of their fights, Hannah attests that the sisters, as a whole, truly do care about one another.See Hannah's words in strip . Shanna apparently enjoys the challenge of fighting, exhibited by her excitement in strip , and desires a competent adversary in combat. Despite being a Dragon, it is unknown if Shanna shares their universally mutual political agenda (particularly her race's vendetta against Cyra Clan), and whether or not her racial lineage will create any tension between her and Daniel Ti'Fiona has yet to be seen. Since, at the time of the arc, Dan had yet to develop any Cubi characteristics, and even Hannah had mistaken him for an Angel at first glance,See the exchange between Dan and Hannah in strip . any animosity Shanna might harness toward the Cubi race might be irrelevant, since she might not be aware of Dan's race or clan affiliation. History The details of Shanna's history are unknown. Also unknown is how long she has known her two "sisters," Hannah and Anna, or how she became acquainted with them in the first place. All that is known is that she was among the three Amazon sisters who helped Dan defeat Dark Pegasus during their first encounter. Powers and Abilities During Shanna's first appearance, her race was kept ambiguous, although it was subtly implied that she had some degree of exemplary fighting talent.Subtly, as in the box Shanna and her sisters were imprisoned in negated all "spells and Creature-like abilities" - see strip However, later in the comic, after she and Anna evaded capture within Dark Pegasus's stronghold, Shanna revealed her true lineage as a Creature by transforming into a Dragon, particularly in strip . While the extent of Shanna's abilities have not been fully demonstrated, she is presumably a competent enough fighter to match Aliyka in strength. Whether or not she possesses the same, immense magical inclinations as her draconic brethren has also yet to be exhibited. Trivia * Shanna, according to fellow Amazon Anna, gradually loses clothing over every adventure in which they participate.See strip * As an inconsistency, during Shanna's first appearance, she was wearing a silvery necklace as an accessory. However, this necklace disappeared in the following strip. * Appearances: 881-887, 909-912, 929-932 References Category:DMFA cast Category:Minor characters Category:Dragon Category:Amazons